Will it last
by gracemarie4ever
Summary: It's finally official. They're a couple. The only question left... will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Ally just finished playing the resent song she wrote for Austin.

"What do you think?" She smiled at him.

"It's not really me. Maybe if you didn't have stage fright you can sing it, but not me." Austin shrugged.

"Well what do you want me to do? This is the 7th song I've written this week. They're either, not you, too mushy, too girly. Why don't you write it you inconsiderate jerk?" She crossed her arms.

"Are you guys seriously at this again?" Dez walked in with his camcorder and a sandwich.

"We're just having some," Ally thought for a second. "Creative differences."

"Differences, come on, you've guys have been on each other's backs for weeks now." Trish piped in.

"Austin, why are you so quiet?" Dez asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Austin slid off the black piano.

"Where are you going? We have to finish this song." Ally grabbed his shirt.

"Let go," Austin tugged his shirt. "I'm leaving, isn't it obvious?" He walked out of Sonic Boom.

"What is going on with him?" Ally groaned through her teeth.

"I think you guys need to spend a little less time in the work place and a little more time together." Trish pointed out.

"Me and Austin? Please, the only thing he does other than criticize my music is sleep, eat, and dream about his self." Ally rolled his eyes.

"Actually, he's quite cool and collected. He's probably doing what calms him down best right now." Dez shoved his sandwich in his bag.

"Which would be?" Trish asked, obviously annoyed.

"Cloud watching on the beach."

Ally and Trish looked at each other than busted out laughing.

"I'm serious. He always goes to this special spot at the beach, lies down, puts on his favorite shades, and looks up at the sky watching the world go by."

'That's really beautiful' Ally thought.

"Let's go find him." Ally nodded.

They wondered around the beach for Austin, once they found him he was talking to some girls in skimpy bikinis.

'What's this feeling inside? My heart hurts. I've never felt this before.' Ally held her chest.

"Austin, can I talk to you?" Ally pushed through the crowd.

"Want to yell at me some more?" Austin spat.

"No, I actually need to talk to you," She looked at the group of girls watching her. "Alone."

They didn't budge.

"Move it or lose it!" Trish shouted, they all scrambled out of the area.

"What the heck? I was talking to them."

"And now I'm talking to you. What we're doing isn't healthy for our relationship," Austin looked at her wide eyed. "I mean partnership. We need to get to know each other better." Ally smiled at the thought.

"Okay, how's next week?" Austin smiled.

"Next week? We need to get the new song up in two days."

"But my week is booked; I have a date with Zoe." The blonde boy waved to the brunette bimbo standing 20 yards away.

"Fine, maybe she can write your damn song!" Ally shouted.

"You cussed!" Austin exclaimed.

"What of it?" Ally yelled louder. People around the beach turned to look.

"See you did come here to yell at me!"

"Well I wasn't going to until you mentioned freaking slutty Zoe!"

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"Maybe you guys are perfect for each other. I mean you're so self-absorbed you're like a sponge!"

"Self-absorbed? At least I'm not some girl who trashes on a guy's girl, ruins someone's career, and has to hide from the world in some damn book that for your information, I read again!"

Ally couldn't respond in words. She threw her elbow back and brought it forward as her small smooth palm attacked Austin's cheekbone. Everyone gasped around them. Austin stood there, his blonde hair sticking to his bloodshot cheek.

"Austin I'm so sor-" She looked around at all the eyes staring at her, her stage fright made her legs move quickly as she kicked sand beneath her feet. Austin speechless as he watched.

"Well done Austin." Trish clapped.

"What did I do?" Austin asked.

"She's been **in** **love** with you for who knows how long, and the fact that you're dating this Barbie," Zoe cut her off.

"Hey, I am right here and you should be j-" Trish put her hand in front of Zoe's face.

"Not now! It just hurts her so much!"

Austin sat there, stunned. He never knew that Ally liked him, loved him for that matter. The truth was, he felt the same way. He jumped up and darted to Sonic Boom.

"Austin? Are you seriously choosing her, over me?" Zoe grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Austin apologized then continued his journey to Sonic Boom.

"Lester, Lester! Where's Ally?" He asked.

"You just missed her. What is this about? She ran out in full tears." Lester, Ally's dad, asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Do you know where she would go?"

"Try the old tree next to the mug store."

"Thanks!"

"Just make sure she okay!" Lester shouted.

Austin ran through the outdoor mall looking for the mug store like a chicken without a head.

"Ally!" He shouted over and over.

"What do you want?" Ally spat. Austin found her sitting in the tree holding her book and a pencil.

"I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"I've heard that before." Ally rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious I'll never do it again."

"You said that when you drew on my face, when you ate in my store, when you played the drums with corndogs, and," She jumped from the tree in front of Austin. "When you read my book."

"I mean it this time."

"You know what's funny? The fact that you doing them over and over wasn't what hurt. What hurt was how many times I forgave you." She began to walk away.

"Ally please!" He grabbed her wrist and twirled her around. "Just hear me out."

"Fine, one more time, but I will not forgive you this time." She crossed her arms like she always did when she was serious.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those things back there. I canceled my dates with Zoe. She's not even in my life anymore. There's only one girl I want." She looked deep into her big almond eyes.

"Well then go find her!" Ally shouted, struggling in his grip.

"I am with her." At that moment Ally didn't speak, didn't move, didn't struggle.

"What?"

"You, it's always been you!" Austin shouted. Ally blushed deeply.

"Stop messing with me Austin." Ally finally yanked away from his grip and was about to run, but Austin placed one hand on her back, and the other on her chin as he pulled her into a compassionate kiss.

"Awww." Trish laughed next to Dez.

It was finally official. There was only one question left…will it last?


	2. Dez is right?

"Do you mind?" Dez nudged Ally.

"Huh?" Ally looked up.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past 20 minutes. I was telling you the story about how my dag gave birth to a hamster by accident." Dez laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, it's very interesting."

"Oh no, it's happening." Dez gasped.

"What?" Ally finally paid attention.

"Since you are my friend, I will tell you. Austin has dated many, many, many, many, many, many, ma-"

"I get it Dez, just get to the point." Ally rushed.

"He's a player. This is how it starts. You are making googly eyes at him across the Cafeteria, he is doing that look right at you."

"The look that pulls you in, or the look that says, 'hey, I'm cool.'?"

"The one that pulls you in, quite interrupting me. Anyway, once things start to get good for the girl, but to serious for the guy, things start," Dez thought. "They start turning around."

"Austin wouldn't do that to me." Ally tried to brush it off. Dez shrugged and walked out of Sonic Boom.

"What's going on?" Austin walked in.

"Nothing," Ally laughed nervously. "I was just thinking about stuff, nothing interesting to you."

"Cool." Austin leaned on the counter next to Ally

"So I was thinking, what if we stayed late tonight?" Austin scooted closer to Ally.

"For what?" Ally scooted an inch.

"To work on the song." He scooched again.

"Yeah, just work on the song." Ally scooched again.

"And maybe we can," Austin scooched close enough to Ally that he was able to steel a kiss.

Ally couldn't help but kiss back. He was so charming and every single time she felt his touch she couldn't think.

Ally would have pulled away, but there were no costumers this late anyways.

"Might as well close up, get to work early." Ally laughed nervously as she backed up to the open sign. She struggled to turn it for she didn't move her eyes from Austin.

"So let's get to work." She sat at the piano.

"Okay." Austin sat next to her, closer than usual. "I already have some of it done."

"Really, you wrote a dong, let's hear it."

"Okay. He began to play the pearl white keys like they were nothing.

Woahhh ohh, hey hey  
>Listen<br>I can't keep chasing you around  
>all of this running just bringing me down<br>its got me down  
>Every time I look at you the angels sing<br>I hope you hear them too  
>ohhhhhhhh, oh<p>

I hope you here them too  
>got me feeling hypnotized<br>and girl it makes me feel alive  
>Heeyyyy Yeahhh<p>

I'd climb the highest mountain  
>and I'd sail across the sea<br>baby for you I'd do anything  
>I'd fly to the moon<br>I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
>just to get one step closer to you<p>

Don't hesitate there's no better time than now baby  
>the sky is falling down<br>well baby are you down, down, down, down

I could wait forever and a day  
>just to have you look my way (just look my way)<br>look my way yeah

It's in every little thing I do  
>'cause baby I do it all for you<br>Heeyyy yeahhh

I'd climb the highest mountain  
>and I'd sail across the sea<br>baby for you I'd do anything  
>I'd fly to the moon<br>I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
>just to get one step closer to you<p>

I will write you a million love songs  
>just to hear you sing<br>baby for you I'd do anything

I'd fight superman  
>just to hold your hand<br>I have to get one step closer to you

"Austin that was beautiful." Ally complimented. It was hard to think that Austin was a player, he was so very charming.

"I wrote it for you." Austin admitted.

"That's so sweet." Ally pulled him into a kiss.

Austin pulled away, "I love you, I really do."

"I…I love you too." As Ally heard Austin say those 3 words to her so easily, she wondered if he has said that before, that easily.

That night they talked, to Austin's pleasure they made out most the time while lying on Austin's jacket on the ground.

"Wait, Austin." Ally pulled away.

"What's wrong? Did I bite your lip?"

"No, it's almost time to open the store, I have to get up." Ally rose from the ground.

"The night went by that fast huh?" Austin messed with his hair.

"I guess, come on, get up." Ally brushed the wrinkles from her skirt.

"I bet you guys had fun." Ally and Austin jumped at Trish's voice. Her and Dez were sitting on the counter.

"When did you get here?" Austin asked.

"2 Hours ago. You probably didn't here since you were sucking your faces out." Dez laughed.

"How'd you get in here?" Ally looked stern at Trish.

"Not important, what's important is that you guys need to finish that song 'cause I booked an interview for us on the Helen show in an hour." Trish brushed off the subject.

"Well let's go!" Austin grabbed Ally's hand and all four of them ran out the door.

"Welcome to the Helen Show. To start of your morning we have Austin Moon and his group!" The perky blonde announced as the crowd cheered.

"Good morning guys, so Austin Ally, what's up with this?" Helen pointed to Austin's hand which was on top of Ally's which was on his thigh.

"Nothing," Austin threw her hand.

'Was he embarrassed by me?' Ally thought.

"Okay, so Austin, your new song, one step closer, what inspired it?"

"It just came to me."

"Can we hear it?"

"But of course," Austin rose from his seat and made his way to the guitar and stool.

"Hi guys, I'm Austin Moon and this is my new original song One step closer

Woahhh ohh, hey hey  
>Listen<br>I can't keep chasing you around  
>all of this running just bringing me down<br>its got me down  
>Every time I look at you the angels sing<br>I hope you hear them too  
>ohhhhhhhh, oh<p>

I hope you here them too  
>got me feeling hypnotized<br>and girl it makes me feel alive  
>Heeyyyy Yeahhh<p>

I'd climb the highest mountain  
>and I'd sail across the sea<br>baby for you I'd do anything  
>I'd fly to the moon<br>I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
>just to get one step closer to you<p>

Don't hesitate there's no better time than now baby  
>the sky is falling down<br>well baby are you down, down, down, down

I could wait forever and a day  
>just to have you look my way (just look my way)<br>look my way yeah

It's in every little thing I do  
>'cause baby I do it all for you<br>Heeyyy yeahhh

I'd climb the highest mountain  
>and I'd sail across the sea<br>baby for you I'd do anything  
>I'd fly to the moon<br>I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
>just to get one step closer to you<p>

I will write you a million love songs  
>just to hear you sing<br>baby for you I'd do anything

I'd fight superman  
>just to hold your hand<br>I have to get one step closer to you

And now your in my arms  
>I knew it from the start<br>That I'd never break your heart  
>If this ain't love then nothing else is<br>I'd do anything for just one kiss

I'd climb the highest mountain  
>I'd sail across the sea<br>for you I'd do anything  
>I'd plan a picnic on the moon<br>just for me and you (x2)

I will write you a million love songs  
>just to hear you sing<br>baby for you I'd do everything

Yeah, I'd fight superman  
>just to hold your hand<br>have to get one step closer to you

ooohhh, yeahhhh  
>just to get one step closer to you<p>

The crowd cheered as he walked back to Helen.

"Where's Ally?" He asked.

"She left." Dez responded.

"Why'd she leave?"

"I don't know Austin, let's see, you seem to be embarrassed by her, you haven't talked to her since we've got here, and while you sang that song you wrote for her, you didn't even look at her." Trish shook her head in disgust.

"I'm sorry, what's going on here?" Helen piped in.

"Austin is dating Ally and he's being one horrible boyfriend." Trish walked off stage to find Ally. Austin dropped onto the couch not saying a word.

"Well that's all the time we have today. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved to the camera.

"And we're clear." The director announced.

Austin still sat their stunned. Dez clapped getting him back to earth.

"This is Ally dude, go apologize." With that Dez walked away.

'Dez, just gave me advice.' Austin thought.

Austin soon stood and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, I'm so sorry that I uploaded the wrong Chapter to this story, Haha. Well here is they ACTUAL chapter, check it out:D**

At Sonic Boom

"Ally!" Austin yelled.

"Be quiet." Trish ordered. Her and Dez were both standing at the door to Ally's practice room. Austin joined them. He heard the strum of a guitar then singing, ally's singing. He only heard it so many times and her singing usually got drained out by his singing.

I'm over your lies,  
>and I'm over your games.<br>I'm over you asking me,  
>when you know I'm not okay.<br>You call me at night,  
>and I pick up the phone.<br>And though you've been telling me,  
>I know you're not alone.<br>oh..

That's why  
>(your eyes)<br>I'm over it  
>(your smile)<br>I'm over it  
>(realize)<br>I'm over it  
>I'm over it<br>I'm over..

Wanting you,  
>to be wanting me.<br>No that ain't no way to be.  
>How I feel, read my lips,<br>because I'm so over..  
>Moving on, it's my time,<br>you never were a friend of mine.  
>Hurt at first, a little bit,<br>but now I'm so over.  
>I'm so over it..<p>

I'm over your hands,  
>and I'm over your mouth.<br>Trying to drag me down,  
>and fill me with self-doubt.<br>oh..

That's why,  
>(your words)<br>I'm over it  
>(so sure)<br>I'm over it  
>(I'm not your girl)<br>I'm over it  
>I'm over it<br>I'm over...

Wanting you,  
>to be wanting me.<br>No that ain't no way to be.  
>How I feel, read my lips,<br>because I'm so over..  
>Moving on, it's my time,<br>you never were a friend of mine.  
>Hurt at first, a little bit,<br>but now I'm so over.  
>I'm so over it..<p>

Don't call,  
>don't come by,<br>ain't no use,  
>don't ask me why,<br>you'll never change,  
>there'll be no more crying in the rain.<p>

Wanting you,  
>to be wanting me.<br>No that ain't no way to be.  
>How I feel, read my lips,<br>because I'm so over..  
>Moving on, it's my time,<br>you never were a friend of mine.  
>Hurt at first, a little bit,<br>but now I'm so over.  
>I'm so over it..<p>

I'm so over it...  
>I'm over it...<p>

Wanting you,  
>to be wanting me.<br>No that ain't no way to be.  
>How I feel, read my lips,<br>because I'm so over..  
>Moving on, it's my time,<br>you never were a friend of mine.  
>Hurt at first, a little bit,<br>but now I'm so over.  
>I'm so over it..<p>

They heard a click and Ally opened the door.

"Austin." Ally gasped.

"I'm sorry, I'm very, very, very sorry." Austin took her hands in his and got down on his knees. "It'll never ever happen again. I swear."

Ally thought if she should forgive him.

"Austin. I don't know how many times I can forgive you anymore. You say you're sorry, but are you serious? I just don't have that must trust in you anymore." Ally pulled her hands away and pushed past him. Trish followed.

"Dude, that's harsh." Dez placed a hand on Austin's shoulder.

"Shut up Dez."

**Trish and Ally**

"I'm so sorry." Ally apologized for the fight and dragging her into it.

"I'm not worried about it, I'm worried about you. How are you taking it?"

"I'll be fine." Ally lied to both Trish and herself. She knew damn well she wasn't going to be okay… at least not today…

**Austin and Dez**

Austin sat at his bed with his face in his hands.

"How are you going to make it up to her?" Dez asked.

"The only way I can."

"Which would be?"

"Dez, you are going to help me write a song for Ally. We still have that concert with South Beach Sound tonight. We'll perform it tonight."

"Okay, we have 6 hours, let's get started." Dez and Austin sat at the piano.

"No, this is more a guitar song." Austin stood and grabbed the acoustic guitar.

"So what makes you happy?" Dez asked.

"Pancakes, performing, singing, my mom's cooking, Ally."

"So we'll start with that."

They sat in silence for about hours.

"I got it." Austin started playing the guitar and sang at the same time.

"That's great, and just in time. Let's go!" Dez grabbed the instrumental papers.

"Welcome to South Beach Soound!" The host carried the 'O' in Sound.

The crowd cheered.

"We have Austin Moon!" The crowd cheered louder at the sound of his name.

"This is a song I wrote for a special girl. It's called Dance With Me." Austin spoke in the microphone. Austin didn't play an instrument like usual.

I don't know what to do here  
>I can't get my eyes off of you dear<br>everything you do is amazing  
>and I'm just saying you're so...<br>beautiful in every way  
>girl could you please just stay<br>**As he sang he looked for Ally.**

I'm just saying what is real  
>and I'm just saying how I feel<br>when I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you be my girl?  
>I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you<br>you take my breathe away  
>walk with me, talk with me and, stay with me<br>and when they drop the beat  
>dance with me<br>**He spotted her near the cellphone accessory cart. He held the Mic and walked of the stage.**

I get nervous when I'm talking to you  
>but on the dance floor you know I can come through<br>I know how to lay it down, listen to the sound  
>baby let your body hit the ground, let your body hit the ground<p>

I'm just saying what is real  
>and I'm just saying how I feel<br>When I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you be my girl?  
>I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you<br>you take my breathe away  
>walk with me, talk with me and, stay with me<br>and when they drop the beat  
>dance with me<br>**He now stood in front of Ally. Girls whimpered, wishing it was them.**

well I've danced before with other girls  
>but not like this<br>I've moved to the rhythm a thousand times  
>but not like this<br>this is the difference  
>you're the one I'm missing<br>just give me a try  
>I'll show you why...<br>**He took her hand**

I'm just saying what is real  
>and I'm just saying how I feel<br>when I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you be my girl?  
>I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you<br>you take my breathe away  
>walk with me, talk with me<br>and, stay with me and when they drop the beat  
>dance with me<br>**Austin twirled her around.**

I'm just saying what is real  
>and I'm just saying how I feel<br>when I'm with you I'm on top of the world, could you be my girl?  
>I get the chills on a warm summers day and when I'm with you<br>you take my breathe away walk with me,  
>talk with me and, stay with me<br>and when they drop the beat  
>dance with me<br>**Austin moved the mic away from his mouth and replaced it with Ally's lips. Gasps filled the area.**

"There you have it everyone, Austin Moon and his girlfriend." The man screamed into the mic. Everyone clapped for the young couple.

"Austin, I didn't write that." Ally pointed out.

"Dez and I did." Austin smiled.

"Nice job. You've been on a roll these days. You might not even need me anymore." Ally smiled.

"Not a chance." Austin almost kissed her again, but she twirled out of his grip.

"Tease!" He shouted. Once she was out of the way, people crowded him for autographs and pictures.


End file.
